


Human [by SEVDALIZA]

by CryTill5AM (BogDing)



Series: Dance Lance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, making this into a series so i can keep posting more for funsies, some more dancer/ballet lance cause i promised and i can, the song is human by SEVDALIZA check it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/CryTill5AM
Summary: I am sweat... bonesI am skin... soulI am human... nothing more than human





	Human [by SEVDALIZA]

**Author's Note:**

> the song is Human by SEVDALIZA and the choreo is by Galen Hooks!  
> Here are the videos:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t7SclAXoQw  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jzcd5HJik2c

Lance sighed as he stretched his arms above his head sharply. He’d been feeling the cramping feeling in his muscles recently, and knew he’d have to dance it out if he wanted to keep his muscle fluidity up.

It was hard to find the time though. Along with training, the occasional Galra attack and now also teaching the others ballet, he was left with little free time to practice his own personal choreography. It made him frustrated, tired and snappy. He just needed to let out his energy in a creative way, instead of the usual destruction that followed the training and fighting Galra.

Not that he didn’t enjoy teaching the others. It was just that it was hard to teach them at all when he just wanted to stretch himself out, to feel the burn of his muscles after an intense dance out. He needed it and having the others always trail after him for a lesson whenever he mentioned he was going to dance some made it difficult for him to request that he have some personal one on one dance time. They were really into the whole learning to dance thing right now.

Today, thankfully, had been a free day. The team had fought off a large hoard of Galra the other day and Allura had been too tired to issue orders for the team to train today. Similarly, everyone else was too tired for training or dancing, which finally gave Lance the opportunity to let out some of his pent-up energy.

Using the bars before the mirror for balancing, he stretched his right leg up straight into the air, held it for a few moments, before bringing it back down. Letting out another, happier sigh, the Cuban young man turned away from the mirrors and headed over to the music dock he’d set up. Lance thanked every deity he could invoke that he’d managed to find something similar to an iPhone dock in one of the alien markets they’d been to recently, as he connected his phone to it and swiped through his playlists.

Lance hummed absentmindedly to himself. What was he in the mood for? Maybe he could start with some classic ballet and move from there? Did he still have any classical music on his phone for that, though? His blue eyes lit up as he came across the perfect song, a grin of excitement lighting up his features.

Tapping the song to start, he moved away from the dock and took up a starting position where his left side faced the mirror wall, both hands placed on his left hip in a resting, but tense position. His left leg curled out at a slight angle from his right. He waited patiently as the eerie starting music filtered through the speakers face still in a neutral expression. 

With the first beat, he allowed his left arm to jolt away from his hip, the arm swinging listlessly beside him as the voice of the singer crooned through to him. As the music and song progressed, he moved fluidly into his next move, using his right arm out and using the ticking from the song to twist his wrist, jerking his head to face the mirror as if he were a marionette.

He twisted his body to face the mirror, letting out a breath a few moves in as his arm moved up to cover his nose and mouth. As he lost himself to the music, he kept his eyes on his movements, being sure to keep them smooth and fluid for the most part. The movement of his muscles in synergy was freeing for him, his tense muscles loosening pliantly under his own careful guidance.

He used the ticking of the song to stand, feet shoulder-width apart, up on his tiptoes, arms moving mechanically a few times before covering his eyes, pausing a moment before moving into the next part, trailing his hands away from his eyes, down by his hips, moving them up to turn and twist robotically along with the beat of the song. 

He allowed himself to get lost in the music and the feeling of movement within his body. He shut his eyes and blocked out the world for these moments, simply feeling himself move through the motions he’d practiced so many times while on Earth.

He was so lost within himself that he didn’t notice the rest of the team enter the room, curious about the eerie music that could be heard playing inside it. The watched Lance move in awe, his body twisting, turning, bopping and dropping with the music effortlessly. Compared to the Lance who taught them their own ballet, this Lance was fluid, dynamic, changing his moves from soft and sweet to harsh and unforgiving within an instance. This wasn’t the ballet that Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro were starting to get used to learning, but a different genre of dance they hadn’t thought Lance would know.

Allura and Coran stared quietly at Lance, curious about the dance he performed, gasping softly in surprise as Lance moved out from holding his own body in a hug, sideways facing the mirror, to jump-turning so he was full on facing it, his body dropping into a crouch as the music became more drawn out, the voice going neutral, mechanic in a way. 

The lyrics filtered through the gathering crowd, the woman in the song droning out the words as Lance moved to them. ‘ **I am flesh... bones**.’ Lance moved his arms up in a motion that looked so much like that of a bodybuilder showing off his biceps, before dropping them, his right hand trailing up the skin of his left arm in time with the words ‘ **I am skin... soul.** ’ He brought himself back up, moving as if his upper body had lost all control of his motions, loose and limbless before coming to a perfect stop, body tense but thrumming as he faced the mirror head-on. His back was straight, but leaning behind himself slightly, the others catching sight of the sweat starting to stain his work out shirt, long legs keeping him stable as he did so.

The black shorts he wore shifted with his movements as he walked, no, prowled forwards to the mirrors, the woman crooning the lyrics deeply ‘ **I am sweat... flaws.** ’ Lance looked sensual as he walked, a soft smile and mischievous look coloring his features as he did so, coming to a stop before the mirror, rolling his shoulders lightly to show off the soft undersides of his arms and wrists  **‘I am veins... scars.** ’ He finally reached the mirror, reaching a hand up to tap at it, smile turning coy and secretive as he tapped it in time with the beat ‘ **I am human... nothing more than human.** ’

The song changed abruptly, becoming somewhat sinister as Lance’s body turned and tensed, coming to an end of the choreography. Letting out a deep breath, he turned away from the mirror, about to walk over to the dock but shrieking in slight surprise at the sight of the team staring at him in shock. The others broke out of their trance and breathed out sighs of their own.

Hunk whistled lowly, Pidge muttered under their breath, Keith and Shiro’s jaws were dropped as they stared at him with wide eyes. Allura and Coran looked absolutely delighted, walking over to Lance quickly as he calmed himself down with a short laugh. The music began to taper off before coming to a stop and Lance grinned at the princess and her adviser as they gushed, asking him what other dances he knew if he could also teach them.

The others back in the doorway turned to one another, sharing a look before joining Lance, Allura, and Coran inside the room.


End file.
